yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Hieratic
"Hieratic" ("Hierático" em português) é um arquétipo de monstros do Tipo Dragão e do Atributo LUZ. Os card deste arquétipo dependem da Invocação-Especial e da destruição de cards, principalmente através do Tributo de outros monstros "Hieratic". O que torna este arquétipo poderoso e interessante é que muitos dos seus monstros permitem que você tribute da sua mão de maneira semelhante à Invocação-Ritual. Outro efeito que a maioria dos monstros "Hieratic" de Nível médio tem em comum é que quando eles são Tributados, eles têm um efeito obrigatório que Invoca por Invocação-Especial um Monstro Normal do Tipo Dragão, tanto da mão, Deck, ou Cemitério, mas perde todo ATK e DEF. Mesmo que você esteja se livrando de seu próprio monstro, você não perderá essa vantagem de campo, porque eles imediatamente se substituem. Quase todos os monstros "Hieratic" têm condições de invocação relativamente simples. Design Um dos poucos conjuntos de cards baseados na Cultura Egípicia, eles são baseados em Hieróglifos Egípcios e Ennead, um grupo de deuses egípcios da mitologia. Seu logotipo é baseado em Wedjat (o olho de Horus, deus do céu, guerra e proteção). Além de Wedjat, se os fundos dos monstros têm o sol ou a lua, eles obtêm o respectivo Wedjat - direito (sol) ou esquerdo (lua). Estilo de Jogo O ponto forte deste arquétipo reside na habilidade que quase todos os seus membros possuem: ao ser Tributado, seja por custo ou efeito, você é capaz de Invocar qualquer Monstro Normal do Tipo Dragão de sua mão, Deck ou Cemitério, com o custo de seu ATK e DEF se tornarem 0. Isso dá ao arquiteto "Hieratic" a habilidade de deixar o campo repleto de monstros Xyz de maneira semelhante aos arquétipos "Wind-Up" e "Six Samurai", que se concentram na Invocação de muitos monstros que dominam o duelo. O Deck Invoca facilmente Monstros Xyz de Classe 5 e 6, simplesmente Tributando um "Hieratic", e, portanto, Invoca um Monstro Normal do Tipo Dragão de qualquer lugar com o mesmo Nível que o que você Invocou. Com "Galaxy Serpent" do Judgment of the Light, um Monstro Normal Regulador de Nível 2 e do Tipo Dragão, "Hieratic" também tem acesso a todos os Monstros Sincro genéricos de Nível 7 e 8. Outra coisa interessante é a facilidade de Invocar os membros regulares do arquétipo, e a facilidade com que você pode ativar seus efeitos. Por exemplo, tanto "Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet" quanto "Hieratic Dragon of Su" são capazes de se livrar de monstros ou Magias/Armadilhas problemáticas, simplesmente, oferecendo um monstro "Hieratic" como Tributo de sua mão ou campo. Ative o efeito do monstro Tributado para Invocar por Invocação-Especial um Monstro Normal do Tipo Dragão de sua mão, Deck ou Cemitério no processo, permitindo Invocações Sincro ou Xyz. "Hieratic Dragon of Eset" também ajuda muito no fluxo de Invocações Xyz do Deck, já que seu efeito pode igualar instantaneamente o Nível de todo o monstro "Hieratic" no campo para o Monstro Normal que você escolher. Devido à natureza da maioria dos monstros "Hieratic", Invocar Dragões Normais é uma tarefa fácil (ainda mais fácil com "Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit" em jogo). "Tefnuit" e "Eset" são normalmente usados para obter combos no deck, especialmente "Tefnuit", uma vez que ela não usa uma Invocação Normal. Uma vez que "Hieratic" pode pesquisar qualquer Monstro Normal do Tipo Dragão com a restrição de torná-los impotentes para batalha, eles são melhor utilizados como Material Sincro ou Xyz, ou como auxiliar para "Advance Draw" ou "White Elephant's Gift". "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" é uma opção porque pode restaurar o ATK e DEF dos Monstro Normais trazidos pelo efeito de monstros "Hieratic", ou apenas ser usado como Material para "Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon". "Black Rose Dragon", "Ancient Fairy Dragon", ou "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon" são facilmente invocados neste deck com "Ultimaya Tzolkin" ou usando "Hieratics" de Nível 5 com "Galaxy Serpent", depois usando-os com "Flamvell Guard" (Invocado Especialmente pelos "Hieratics" ou o efeito de "Ancient Fairy Dragon") para Invocação-Sincro de "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon". Os monstros "Lightray" podem ser opções úteis do Deck Auxiliar para um Deck "Hieratic". "Lightray Diabolos" e "Lightray Daedalus" fornecem monstros ofensivos poderosos com controle de campo e são fáceis de Invocar. Se o duelista é dependente de "Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh", "Lightray Sorcerer" pode combar seus efeitos, "Sutekh" bane os "Hieratic" do Cemitério para "Sorcerer" poder embaralhá-los de volta para o Deck, enquanto ambos também fornecem controle de campo. "Hieratics" podem abusar de "Inferno Reckless Summon", porque quaisquer monstros do Tipo Dragão que são Invocados Especialmente com seus efeitos perdem todo o seu ATK e DEF, enquanto os monstros Invocados Especialmente com "Inferno Reckless Summon" não sofrem deste mal. Isso pode ser usado em conjunto com "Hieratic Dragon King of Atum", para que você possa Invocar Especialmente "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", enviar as outras duas cópias com "Inferno Reckless Summon", e facilmente substituir pelo "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Usando os monstros "Hieratic" de nível 6 "Labradorite Dragon" ou os monstros "Hieratic" de nível 5 "Sea Monster of Theseus" permite o acesso ao "Ultimaya Tzolkin", e através dele, acesso a poderosos monstros Sincro como "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" e "Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons". Fraquezas Cards como "Mask of Restrict", "Fog King", etc., que impedem o Tributo, impede o objetivo principal deste arquétipo de Tributar com monstros. Além disso, o "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" também pode neutralizar seus efeitos no Cemitério como seus efeitos ativados quando Tributado, se eles acabassem no Cemitério desta forma, pois todos eles são do Atributo LUZ. "Koa'ki Meiru Drago" é uma das balas de prata efetivas contra este Deck, uma vez que a maioria dos "Hieratics" dependem da Invocação-Especial (mais evidente no estilo OTK "Hieratic") e pode até bloquear a Invocação de ambos "Hieratic Dragon King of Atum" e "Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis". Como a maioria dos cards "Hieratic" são de nível 5 ou superior, "Evilswarm Ophion" e "Steelswarm Roach" podem colocar este Deck em situação de impasse quase perfeita, e os efeitos dos cartões que negam Invocações também podem parar os combos de Invocação deste Deck. "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" também é útil para evitar a Invocação Especial tanto seus Tokens quanto outros monstros como "Hieratic Dragon of Su", encerrando seus meios de Invocação. Decks (Cards Recomendados e Suportes) Classe 6/Ultimaya Tzolkin Monstros Normais: * Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord/Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Wattaildragon/Luster Dragon 2 Monstros de Efeito: * Hieratic Dragon of Eset * Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet * Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Hieratic Dragon of Su Monstros Reguladores: * Galaxy Serpent * Flamvell Guard * Labradorite Dragon * Dragon Core Hexer Monstros de Fusão: *Sea Monster of Theseus Monstros Sincro: * Star Eater * Scrap Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend * Black Rose Dragon/Black Rose Moonlight Dragon ** Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * Ultimaya Tzolkin ** Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons Monstros Xyz: * Hieratic Dragon King of Atum ** Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis * Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon/Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon/Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ** Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon * Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand * Photon Strike Bounzer * Thunder End Dragon * Constellar Ptolemy M7 * Gauntlet Launcher * Number 77: The Seven Sins (usando múltiplas cópias de "Ultimaya") Magias: * Hieratic Seal of Convocation * Hieratic Seal of Supremacy * A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon * Super Rejuvenation (OCG apenas) * White Elephant's Gift * Silver's Cry * Soul Charge * Instant Fusion Armadilhas: (Tudo Opcional.) * Hieratic Seal of Banishment * Hieratic Seal of Reflection * Hieratic Seal From the Ashes * Champion's Vigilance * Castle of Dragon Souls Chaos Hieratics (Caos Hieratico) Este Deck utiliza combos de "Hieratic" e "Chaos Dragon". Monstros: * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Lightpulsar Dragon * Darkflare Dragon * Eclipse Wyvern * Divine Dragon Apocralyph * Dark Armed Dragon * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Chaos Sorcerer * Todos Hieraticos e Monstros Normais que você escolher Magias: * Hieratic Seal of Supremacy * Hieratic Seal of Convocation Armadilhas: * Hieratic Seal of Reflection * Hieratic Seal From the Ashes Hieratic Ritual's Wake (Ritual do Despertar Hieratico) Cards Recomendados. Monstros Normais: *Flamvell Guard *Labradorite Dragon *Wattaildragon Monstros de Efeito: *Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon *Hieratic Dragon of Eset *Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet *Hieratic Dragon of Su *Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit *Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands *Honest Monstros de Ritual: *Saffira, Queen of Dragons *Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity *Herald of Perfection *Cyber Angel Benten Monstros Sincro: *Black Rose Dragon *Star Eater Monstros Xyz: *Hieratic Dragon King of Atum *Number 46: Dragluon Magias: *Advanced Ritual Art *Hieratic Seal of Convocation *Preparation of Rites *Pre-Preparation of Rites *Sacred Serpent's Wake *Dawn of the Herald *Draconnection *Hymn of Light *Primal Cry Armadilhas: *Hieratic Seal From the Ashes *Ritual Buster Hieratic Destruction Sword/Buster Blader Uma nova variação que surgiu em 2016, após o lançamento de Breakers of Shadow, que combina monstros Hieraticos com o Destruction Sword e cards utilizados como suporte de Buster Blader. Monstros Normais: *Labradorite Dragon *Wattaildragon/Luster Dragon 2 Monstros de Efeito: *Hieratic Dragon of Su *Hieratic Dragon of Eset *Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet *Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit *Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning *Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster *Galaxy Soldier *Buster Blader Monstros Reguladores: *Effect Veiler *Sage with Eyes of Blue *Dragon Buster Destruction Sword *Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman Monstros de Fusão: *Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword *Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman Monstros Sincro: *Scrap Dragon *Buster Dragon *Ultimaya Tzolkin **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon **Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons **Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon Monstros Xyz: *Constellar Ptolemy M7 *Hieratic Dragon King of Atum *Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger *Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal *Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon *Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand *Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy *Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon **Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon *Cyber Dragon Nova **Cyber Dragon Infinity Magias: *Hieratic Seal of Convocation *Emblem of Dragon Destroyer *Destruction Swordsman Fusion *Sacred Sword of Seven Stars *A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon *Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force *Galaxy Expedition *The Claw of Hermos *Chain Summon *One for One Armadilhas: *Destruction Sword Memories *Destruction Sword Flash *Prologue of the Destruction Swordsman Deck vindo de: Hieratic Dragon Deck recipe sample Monstros Normais: * Wattaildragon * Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord x2 * Flamvell Guard Monstros de Efeito: * Hieratic Dragon of Nuit * Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb x3 * Hieratic Dragon of Eset * Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet * Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit x3 * Hieratic Dragon of Su x2 * Hieratic Dragon of Asar * Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon x2 * Honest Monstros Sincro: * Stardust Dragon * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Black Rose Dragon Monstros Xyz: * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Photon Strike Bounzer * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Hieratic Dragon King of Atum x3 * Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis x2 * Thunder End Dragon * Constellar Ptolemy M7 * Daigusto Emeral Magias: * Mini-Guts * Hieratic Seal of Convocation x3 * Hieratic Seal of Supremacy * Monster Gate * Pot of Duality * Super Rejuvenation * Monster Reborn * Trade-In * Advance Draw Armadilhas: * Hieratic Seal of Banishment x2 * Hieratic Seal of Reflection x2 * Horn of Heaven * Solemn Judgment * Solemn Warning x2 Deck vindo de: Deck recipe PDF version (Agosto de 2013) Monstros Normais: * Labradorite Dragon Monstros de Efeito: * Vampire's Curse * Vampire Sorcerer x3 * Shadow Vampire x3 * Vampire Grace x2 * Goblin Zombie x2 * Zombie Master x2 * Mezuki * Plaguespreader Zombie * Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit x3 * Labradorite Dragon * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Chaos Sorcerer * Effect Veiler x3 Monstros Sincro: * Star Eater * Stardust Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Ally of Justice Catastor * Armades, Keeper of Boundaries Monstros Xyz: * Crimson Knight Vampire Bram * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger x2 * Constellar Ptolemy M7 * Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon * Shark Fortress * Number 66: Master Key Beetle * Lavalval Chain Magias: * Book of Life x2 * Hieratic Seal of Convocation x2 * Monster Reborn * Dark Hole * Heavy Storm * Allure of Darkness * Foolish Burial * Card Destruction * Mystical Space Typhoon x2 Armadilhas: * Crush Card Virus * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Solemn Warning * Solemn Judgment Categoria:Arquétipos